


Right Behind You

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward reader, F/M, Fluff, it's cute, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: After much poking and prodding, you finally tell Sam that you like Cas, not realizing that he’s right behind you. </p><p>A week later and you were just about ready to kill yourself.</p><p>“Dammit Sam, leave me alone,” you whine, chucking another pillow at his head. </p><p>Sam just laughed, picking the pillow up and sending it right back to you.</p><p>“Not until you tell me the truth,” he smirked, plopping down right next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a terrible case of writer’s block and I thought I’d just step away from my current work and do this. It’s been sitting in my files for forever, so I hope you like! I’ll hopefully get the juices running again soon!

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said, disrupting your reading.

“Yeah?” you replied absently, completely engrossed in the book.

“What do you think about Cas?” he asked, smirk forming on his face.

You nearly drop the book.

“What? Cas? Uh… he’s nice?” you flounder, trying to find words while confused.

Sam’s smirk got wider and he scooted in closer to you.

“Just…nice? Really Y/N? Are you sure that’s all?”

You froze.

There was no way he knew of your crush on Cas.

Shit, you had to fix this, and _fast._

“Yeah I mean like he’s helpful and smart and nice, y’know?” you answer as casually as you can.

Sam laughed as you fidgeted, but you were determined to hold out.

“What’s with the twenty questions Sam? You got him on your radar?” you fired back, grinning widely now.

Sam stopped laughing, giving you his bitchface.

“Y/N, no. I know you like him, I just want to hear you say it. And I will make you say it,” he said, scrunching his nose in distaste as he got up for a glass of water.

“What are you, Dean?” you grumbled. “I thought you were the rational brother, not the moose-child,” you mutter, trying to get back into your book.

You and the Winchesters weren’t really siblings, but John had found you when you were twelve, covered in blood after you had killed the shifter that had slaughtered your family. He’d taken you in, trained you, and ten years later, turned you into one hell of a hunter.

“Oh c’mon, you know it’s true, so why deny it? I see the way he looks at you,” Sam said, leaning back on the chair, glancing at you.

“Hello Y/N, Sam, is Dean here?” the deep voice of said angel shocked you out of your fantasy world, and just as you were getting back into the book too.

“Uh think he’s in his room,” you stammer, unable to look Cas in the eyes after the conversation with Sam.

 

Cas thanked you and turned to leave. Sam, on the other hand, just kept pestering you to admit that you had feelings for the angel.

 

And so it began.

 

A week later and you were just about ready to kill yourself.

“Dammit Sam, leave me alone,” you whine, chucking another pillow at his head.

Sam just laughed, picking the pillow up and sending it right back to you.

“Not until you tell me the truth,” he smirked, plopping down right next to you.

You groaned, completely and utterly frustrated with the man-child’s antics. He was trying to get you to admit your feelings for Cas, but you wouldn’t give. You kept denying that there were feelings, but he and you both knew the truth, he just wanted to hear you say it.

 He was practically perfection, saving your brothers countless of times, saving your ass more often than you could remember, and still tending to your wounds. Even with everything that was going on with heaven and the angelic civil war, he still came whenever you called, angel blade in hand, ready to fight and protect. But it wasn’t his protectiveness that had hooked you, not really.

It was the way he was so eager to learn about everything, his curiosity to explore human habits, to understand innuendos and references.

It was the way he would smile at you, corners of his lips curling up ever so slightly, his eyes sparkling with happiness and content whenever the four of you were together, having lunch in a diner or drinks in a pub.

It was the way he looked at you sometimes, when he thought you weren’t looking, eyes soft and tender, head tilted slightly to one side as he tried to figure you out.

You wanted to believe that he liked you as much as you liked him, but it was impossible between the two of you. He was fighting a war, and you would only become a liability.

“Hello? Earth to Y/N?” Sam waved his hand in your face, and you jerked back to reality. “Daydreaming about a certain someone?” Sam cackled, nearly tipping his chair over.

“No!” you exclaim hotly, “Shut up,” you groan, face falling into your hands.

“Y/N, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Sam said softly, hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

You scoffed.

Nothing.

Right.

“Sammy, it’s never going to happen. He’s… he’s an angel, and I’m just me,” you sigh. “He’s probably too busy fighting his war anyway, what difference would it make if I had feelings for him?”

Sam jumped up. “Are you admitting it?”

You roll your eyes, but sigh in defeat. “Yes, okay? I like Cas,” you mumble.

“I’m sorry?” Sam asked, grin stretching even wider.

“Damn you Sam. I’m practically in fucking love with Castiel!” you yelled, huffing and plopping into your seat, folding your arms.

“Um,” Sam started, right before you felt the presence behind you.

“Fuck. He’s right behind me isn’t he?” you cursed, turning to face the angel you had just admitted to being in love with.

Sam turned and practically fled the room, leaving you to stare at him incredulously.

“Is it true?” Cas asked, his deep voice spreading tingles up and down your body.

You turn to leave the room, but Cas just flitted in front of you, crystal blue eyes boring into yours.

“Tell me, Y/N. Tell me that these feelings aren’t one sided,” Cas pleaded, pulling you closer to him.

“Feelings?” you asked, Y/E/C eyes snapping up to meet his.

“Couldn’t you tell? I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. Your soul, it sparkles brilliantly. Your kindness, selflessness, constant happiness,” he paused, tugging you so you were flush againsy the angel. “Everything about you amazes me. How your face scrunches when you see a victim’s body, the concentration in your eyes when you’re doing research, the fire and passion that burns throughout your body when you’re fighting the monsters and demons out there. How could I not love you?” He asked, tilting your chin up and pressing his lips softly to yours.

 

Hours later, Sam returns to the living room with Dean in tow, smiling gently as he sees you curled up in Cas’ lap, fast asleep.

“Huh. You were right after all,” Dean commented, tapping him on the shoulder, a silent sign to give the two of you some privacy.

You shifted slightly, thankful for Cas’ terrible timing and appearing right behind you, just when you needed him to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day. 
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
